


Wake Up Call

by AllHailKingRooker51



Category: Michael Rooker - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, RPF, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailKingRooker51/pseuds/AllHailKingRooker51
Summary: Disclaimer:  Obviously set in an AU where Rooker's never been married, no kids, etc.  This is purely fantasy and would never happen in a gazillion years.  If you don't like RPF, don't read.Warnings:  smut, oral sex, morning bj, RPF, NSFWYou wake Rooker up with a surprise.





	Wake Up Call

Morning had come around too soon, and you hated to wake him. He had been so busy lately - filming a new TV role here, meetings for a new movie there, all sandwiched between cons nearly every weekend. He had come home exhausted last night, shedding all of his clothes and climbing into bed behind you, falling asleep almost instantly after a kiss goodnight.

He looked so at peace now, lying next to you, breathing deeply, the lines on his face soft and relaxed in the early morning light. It had been his first decent night of sleep in weeks. You wished he could sleep longer, but another con was calling his name. His plane would be leaving in a few hours, and he hadn’t even begun to pack.

A mix-up at the passport office would unfortunately find you grounded this go-round, a 5-day trip to Europe. Five days without his hugs. Five days without his kisses. Five days that would feel like an eternity until he returned. To say you were going to miss him was an understatement.

You were just about to tap his shoulder to wake him when you noticed the sheet beginning to tent over his midsection, as it often naturally did while he slept. A better idea to wake him up suddenly came to mind.

You moved light as a feather, positioning yourself at his waist, and pulled the sheets back ever so gently, trying not to wake him just yet. Already at half-mast, you took over, wrapping your fingers around his cock, caressing and stroking it, taking him the rest of the way. Through all of this, he still hadn’t stirred.

You leaned down and trailed little kisses along his cock before slowly licking up the underside, base to tip, smiling as his left leg jerked in his sleep. You swirled your tongue over and all around the velvety tip, stopping periodically to flick the spot underneath it that always drove him wild. It never took him long to wake up when you did that.

You kept your eyes on his face the whole time. You loved watching his expressions change, cycling from sleepy unawareness to a split-second air of confusion before ending with a look of heated and lustful recognition of what was taking place. His head began to move on his pillow and his tongue darted out, grazing across his lips before disappearing again. He sucked in a breath through his teeth, his eyes fluttered open, and he softly whimpered as you took him in your mouth.

His blue eyes were electric with desire as he reached down to push a strand of hair behind your ear. He smiled that smile that still knocked you silly, and you could feel the blood buzzing in your veins, sending a tingle of arousal between your thighs. But this moment? This moment was all about him, and you wanted it to last as long as it could before he had to leave. You took your time, stroking, massaging, moving your mouth up and down slowly, licking, sucking at an unhurried pace, making sure every inch of his cock and balls got attention. You savored every second, his scent, his taste, the sound of the little moans and mutters coming from his lips.

He watched you working his cock until the pleasure became too much. His jaw went slack, and he clenched his eyes shut, his head falling back heavy onto the pillow. You knew he was close. The muscles of his tummy tensed, and his chest rose and fell with rapid breaths as you took his cock in your mouth as far as you could. He gripped a handful of the sheets with one hand, twisting it in his fist, while the fingers of his other tangled tightly in your hair. His thighs began to tremble, his cock twitched in your mouth as you hummed against it, and with a raspy groan, he came undone. You swallowed around him as he finished, giving him a few more gentle sucks and licks afterward for good measure.

You crawled up and lay atop him as he relished in the euphoric aftermath, his eyes still closed, a lazy, satisfied smile across his face. You tenderly kissed the little patch of hair at the top of his chest and he finally opened his eyes and looked at you through those long eyelashes. He wrapped his arms around you and held you tight against him.

“Mmm, I love when you do that,” he said with a sleepy sigh.

“I figured that would be a much better wake-up call than the alarm.”

“Hey,” he whispered. He put his hand under your chin and tilted your head to look right at him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Mikey.”

His hand moved to cup your face, pulling you down to his mouth. His first kiss was quick, gentle, but soon grew more intense, his tongue tracing across your lips before pushing inside and entwining with your own. One kiss turned into two, two into three. You knew you should stop. Make him get up and get ready. But you couldn’t pull away, craving each kiss more than the last. But he was running out of time. As much as you didn’t want to, you finally broke away.

“You better get up. You don’t want to be late.”

The smile on his face faded into a pout. “I don’t wanna go without you. I'll miss you too much.”

“I’m gonna miss you, too, baby, but you’ll be fine without me. I promise.” You ran your fingers through the fuzzy curls by his ear.

He shook his head. “Nuh-uh. I won't go. I'll cancel everything. I’ll stay here. We'll just stay in this bed forever, hm?” he smirked.

“Pfft..shut up,” you chuckled and nibbled at the scruff on his chin. “You’re not gonna cancel, you goof. You’re gonna go and have fun. How about when you start to miss me, just think about what I just gave you to tide you over.”

His brow crinkled and he chewed on his bottom lip. “Hmm, I could. I mean I will, but I don’t think me walking around the con floor with a raging hard-on is gonna look too good on my part.”

You busted out laughing. “Well, I'll take care of that when you get home. Cause, trust me, there _will_ be more as soon as you get home.

The corners of his mouth turned up in a grin and he got that look in his eyes. You giggled as he flipped you over on the bed and buried his face against your neck, kissing and nipping at your skin. “Mmm, I want the 'more' now,” he growled, hooking his thumb in the waistband of your panties and tugging them down your thighs.

He barely made his flight in time.


End file.
